1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of a liquid crystal display (LCD), especially to an LCD panel, its driving circuit and manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
During the manufacturing process of the LCD panels, especially the array process, dry etching procedure needs to be processed multiple times. However, during the dry etching procedure, large amounts of static electricity is easily produced. Therefore, electrostatic discharge protection (ESD protection) is designed in the panel to keep the panel from accumulating too much static electricity to cause the wire explosion.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional ESD protection configuration has a ESD protection structure 102 formed on an opposite side of a data driving circuit 101 of the LCD panel 10. However, the static electricity is usually generated during the dry etching procedure. When the array manufacturing process is finished, the ESD protection structure 102 on the opposite side of the data driving circuit 101 no longer plays a role but still exists after assembling as a module. Therefore, the space of the frame is occupied by the ESD protection structure and the ESD protection structure is not conducive to the narrow frame design for the panel.